Prima Nocte
by bastionkirkland
Summary: AU, Edad media, one-shot. El conde Govert de Leiden ha decidido ir a la boda de su vasallo, para reclamar su derecho,... solo que en vez de llevarse a la doncella, ha optado por otra persona. YAOI, Neth/Lux... .Es la primer historia de Luxemburgo en español aquí asi que espero sus comentarios


**Nota del autor:**

Heme aquí, con una nueva historia que busca llenar un vacío en este espacio.

Seguro saben de qué estoy hablando, ¿verdad?, bien… es hora de que Luxemburgo empiece a tener un poquito de protagonismo en el fandom. Bueno, he visto el diseño de Luxemburgo, (o como yo le he llamado, Alois, a falta de un nombre oficial, porque viéndolo me hace pensar en ese nombre) en pikaflash y también he buscado historias de él, pero son realmente poquitas (de hecho, no existen historias de Luxemburgo al menos en español) y sí, hay que ver que sería interesante ver cómo sería una historia de Luxie (pues así lo llaman sus hermanos) con Holanda… pues de acuerdo al headcanon que he leído, la relación entre Luxie y Holanda-chan no es tan buena que digamos (de hecho, Luxemburgo es más cercano a Bélgica que a Holanda). Además, un Neth/Lux no estaría mal.

Y de paso, he puesto esta historia en un interesante AU medieval, para completar esta nueva cosa retorcida que me ha salido del cerebro. Pero antes, he de aclarar algo: la **prima nocte **o **pernada**, era el derecho de los barones feudales de reclamar la virginidad de las doncellas recién casadas, por encima de sus propios esposos. Naturalmente, muchos barones feudales eran muy asiduos de este derecho, y de paso este "derecho de pernada" generó muchas insurrecciones. Prontamente, y con el cambio de pensamiento, el derecho de **prima nocte **o **pernada **cayó en desuso, aunque aún siguió siendo frecuente en algunas partes de américa latina, especialmente con los grandes hacendados mexicanos a mediados y fines del siglo XIX.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos sus personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a **Hidekaz Himaruya **(inclúyase a Luxemburgo).

Total, los dejo con esta historia. Disfruten de la lectura.

La ceremonia había transcurrido con todo el esplendor y la normalidad del mundo, a pesar de que al barón de Goranno, el señor Vash Zwingli, le incomodase hacer entrega de su hermana al heredero de las tierras del margrave Ricard de Luxemburgo. Todos sabían que el Margrave Alois necesitaba de una esposa, apenas había recién heredado el margraviato después de la muerte de su padre, que dios y la santísima virgen tenga en su santa gloria , en aquel infausto accidente de cacería.

Pero a pesar de ser un señor menor, cosa que a Vash le desagradaba, sabía que Lily, su hermanita menor, sería feliz con Alois. De eso no había duda: no quería volver a repetir los desgraciados errores de su familia, uniendo a su hermana en un matrimonio por intereses, condenándola a la infelicidad. Goranno era una prospera y rica provincia que le rendía vasallaje al ducado de Estiria, y a pesar de la incomodidad que generó en su señor Roderich, (pues al duque Edelstein no le gustaba aun la idea de que la hermana de su más leal vasallo se casase con un vasallo del Conde de Leiden, su acérrimo rival), fue tajante y unilateral al respecto. El margraviato de Luxemburgo era rico, era prospero, no estaba tan afectado por la guerra como los otros margraviatos y provincias sujetas al condado de Leiden,… y a pesar de todo, y de la pequeñez de la herencia del doncel margrave, quizá había sido un buen negocio. Todo estaba dicho, la dote estaba establecida, la dispensa episcopal ya estaba lista, a pesar del escándalo que había levantado la unión dinástica entre los más ricos señores vasallos de los más acérrimos rivales: Leiden, al mando del conde Govert van Dyne, y Estiria, bajo la regencia de su gracia el duque Roderich Edelstein estaban de por sí enzarzados en una guerra de casi 10 años, en las que habían acabado sus fortunas y las de sus otros vasallos en ataques, en contratar mercenarios y en gruesos rescates que siempre pagaban con premura. Aun así, dios había sido misericordioso con Luxemburgo y Goranno, las más prosperas provincias de los señoríos de Estiria y Leiden. La unión de las casas Becquerel y Zwingli servirían para al menos, establecer la paz entre los dos grandes señoríos. O bueno, entre las dos principales casas vasallas de los dos señoríos.

Los esponsales se habían celebrado en la pequeña capital del señorío de Goranno, Rieschling, en la abadía de san Ruperto. Sería algo sencillo, el barón no quería gastar tanto en ceremoniosidad superflua, no eran de su gusto. Pero era inevitable no ceder ante su única hermana, puesto que tal vez sería el último instante en el que la tendría cerca, para entregársela a su nuevo hermano. Naturalmente, aparte del pueblo llano, que también había participado de las diversiones alrededor de la fastuosa boda (algo que Vash reprochó con vehemencia), algunos señores menores de ambos grandes lores habían sido invitados al enlace. Vash conocía a algunos, amigos suyos del consejo de pares: Wilhelm Grannelin, señor de Häunntanser, Ludwig Bielschmitchd, señor de Schwartzberg y su hermano, el maestre de la orden teutónica Gilbert Bielschmitchd, Albert Montblanc, vizconde de Lebrenne, en fin.. algunos no los conocía, pero a fin de cuentas eran parentela del margrave Alois. Ya la fiesta, se haría en el castillo de los barones de Goranno, el castillo de Friedichsbürg.

Pero el gran ausente era el conde Govert de Leiden.

La fiesta transcurría con normalidad. Los sirvientes servían majestuosos platos de comida: capón escabechado, codornices en salsa de bellotas, jabalí con relleno de trufas, litros y litros de hidromiel, de vino y de cerveza eran servidos a los comensales que brindaban de forma estrepitosa a la salud de la feliz pareja. En el puesto de honor estaban los novios, jóvenes, sonrientes y felices, ataviados de sus mejores galas. Los músicos armonizaban el ambiente con tonadas dulces y melodiosas, e incluso un muy profano bardo francés de larga y frondosa cabellera rubia1, se había ofrecido para recitar un muy elogioso cantar de bodas a la feliz pareja.

Todo parecía felicidad, alegría, encanto y jarana. Lily estaba contenta, Alois la llenaba de atenciones. Los dos eran jóvenes, estaban enamorados, su padre hubiese estado feliz de verla al menos así. Lily Zwingli era la adoración de su difunto padre, que dios y la santísima virgen lo guarde, y así mismo también había decidido que no se casaría con cualquier patán.

Así como tampoco padeciese el sufrimiento de aquel nefasto derecho que todo gran señor tiene sobre sus vasallos, sean pobres o ricos. La **prima nocte.**

—lo veo muy pensativo, señor Zwingli —le dice su nuevo cuñado.

—no es nada, Margrave Alois,… simplemente son tonterías, no estoy acostumbrado a desvelarme, y ni siquiera a estos banquetes. Padre siempre me decía que el vino, la comida excesiva y las mujeres licenciosas son los peores consejeros para un señor.

El joven margrave simplemente rio con sutileza.

—pero mi querido barón, no todos los días se celebra las esponsales de vuestra hermana.

Y ese maldito bardo se había fijado en él. No dudó en tañer con su arpa unos cuantos versos sueltos sobre el nuevo cuñado del margrave, su ceño perpetuo y su agriado carácter. Eso incomodó al barón de Goranno mucho. Pero sin embargo, a pesar de las mordaces estrofas, tenía que reconocer que aquel bardo tenía un talento innato.

Pero repentinamente, toda alegría y jarana se corta de una forma repentina y tal vez siniestra. La puerta del gran salón había sido abierta, mientras varios soldados armados de espadas, lanzas y ballestas ingresaban al mismo. Todos llevaban armaduras negras, los blasones e insignias de Leiden se veían con claridad en los estandartes.

—PERO QUE INSULTO ES ESTE! —espetó el helvético de cabellera rubia— COMO SE ATREVEN A INTERRUMPIR LAS CELEBRACIONES DE LAS ESPONSALES DE MI HERMANA!

—Me atrevo, porque el margrave Alois es mi vasallo.

Y con porte imperial, cabalgando en un corcel negro como la noche misma, hace su ingreso el conde Govert de Leiden al salón. Sus inexpresivos ojos verdes miraban con acritud a todos los invitados. Su cabello rubio, parecía una flama dorada y brillante. Su tenso y solemne rictus imponía un severo silencio entre todos.

—señoría, no creí que vendría a mis esponsales —le dice el margrave Alois con algo de sorpresa, conteniendo su irritación— si desea, puede sentarse entre nosotros y comer de nuestro pan y nuestra sal en este venturoso día.

Todos sabían las reglas: solemnes, inmemoriales y sagradas, todo aquel que entrase a pedir hospicio estaba protegido de forma solemne por su anfitrión. Quien rompiese este vínculo quedaba maldito. Por eso tenía que mostrarse amable y displicente, a pesar de que por dentro hirviese de rabia.

—no vengo por eso. —dijo entonces el conde Govert— vengo a reclamar lo que me corresponde por derecho.

Sabe bien lo que es. Pero no desea a la chica, no… El conde de Leiden deseaba a alguien más en aquel salón. Desde que había tomado su herencia, cuando el conde Luitpold, su padre, había muerto en la batalla de Kappelsberg, a manos del duque de Estiria, Phillip August Edelstein, a quien a su vez fue muerto por el mismo Govert, había deseado al heredero del margraviato e hijo de su más leal vasallo. Alois y su padre, el margrave Ricard mantenían relaciones cordiales pero tensas, el proyecto del margrave Ricard era que Luxemburgo se independizara de Leiden, y fuera un estado libre del vasallaje, fuera de la Estiria de los Edelstein o del Leiden de los Van Dyne. Y más allá de todo eso, Govert deseaba no solo las tierras de su vasallo. Lo deseaba también a él. Siempre lo había deseado, ese cuerpo, ese rostro, ese ímpetu espartano e inaccesible, esa rebeldía natural de su vasallo menos fiel, que deseaba con todas ansias librarse del vasallaje al que estaba sujeto.

—no se atrevería, ella solo corresponde a Alois, quien ya es su esposo por derecho! —le recriminó el noble helvético.

La tensión era evidente. Alois estaba impertérrito y consternado. Sabía bien que el conde Leiden era implacable con sus enemigos, de vida algo disipada y de una fortuna inconmensurable. No por nada Leiden era uno de los condados más poderosos del Flandes. Solo dios sabría qué cosas haría con su esposa. No lo permitiría. Vash también conocía la fama del conde de Leiden, temía por su hermana.

—la tradición lo establece —insiste el flamenco de ojos verdes— si uno de mis vasallos se ha de casar con una muchacha virgen, su primer noche le corresponde por derecho a mí, que soy el señor legítimo de estas tierras.

—Estas tierras están sujetas al duque de Estiria, no a usted, conde de Leiden.

—sí, pero no me importa eso. El padre de Alois, el margrave Ricard me juró fidelidad cuando mi señor padre murió a manos del duque de Estiria. Alois mismo renovó sus juramentos ante mí cuando su padre, que dios guarde, el margrave Ricard murió en plena cacería. Es **mi vasallo**, esté donde esté. —insistió con firmeza Govert— así que todo lo que le pertenece, sus tierras, sus ganados, sus cosechas, incluso sus sirvientas y su señora esposa, **me corresponden por juramento.**

—miserable impío —espetó entonces el margrave iracundo.

Acariciaba el mango de la espada, tentado a desenvainarla. Pero eso tendría consecuencias nefastas, lo sabía bien. Estaban sujetos a las leyes de hospitalidad en ese instante, además del agravante de que era a su señor legítimo al que atacaría. Estaría maldito y condenado, fuera de las leyes. El patrimonio por el que su padre y sus antepasados habían trabajado con todo sacrificio se esfumaría en un par de segundos

El flamenco de ojos verdes miró con atención la impotencia del luxemburgués. El rabioso brillo de impotencia de Alois lo hacía lucir más atractivo, más provocativo, más sensual. Sabía bien que Alois podría levantar sus armas en contra de suya, saltándose todos sus juramentos solemnes que lo sujetaban. Sabía bien que las intenciones del margrave Ricard antes de que muriera eran independizar a Luxemburgo del control del ducado de Leiden. Así que, por obra y gracia divina, sus propios intereses políticos se conjugaban con sus propios deseos carnales. Sí, la divina providencia era muy amable con sus intenciones.

Descendió del negro corcel. Se dirigió hacia el estrado de honor. Todos miraban impertérritos como el hombre, vestido de negra armadura, y con el blasón de la casa Van Dyne de Leyden se dirigía hacia su principal vasallo y el vasallo de su rival. La mayoría de forma cautelosa empezaban a empuñar sus espadas, quizás previendo el desenlace que se advenía. Ya en el estrado, se dirigió hacia su vasallo y le musitó suavemente al oído.

—se bien de tus intenciones… quieres independizarte de mí, y para eso tu señor padre estableció esta alianza con el principal vasallo del duque Roderich de Estiria, antes de morir en aquel desafortunado accidente. Claro, las arcas de tu nuevo cuñado podrán sufragar tu nueva guerra para librarte de mí, pero no te la pondré fácil —luego agrega— solo te pido una noche, una noche y puedo liberarte de todos tus juramentos de fidelidad y obediencia hacia mí y hacia Leiden, piénsalo bien. No solo el destino de tu esposa depende de ti, también el destino de tu pequeño señorío.

—no te entregaré a mi esposa por nada.

El flamenco sonríe maliciosamente.

—¿todavía crees que quiero reclamar a tu esposa? —le musita suavemente el holandés— a quien quiero es a ti.

Eso dejó helado al joven margrave. Todos miraban con espanto la escena, después de ver la expresión de sorpresa del joven noble. La propuesta de por sí era repulsiva, contravenía a natura y a las leyes de la iglesia. Pero al conde Govert no le importaba las reglas, desea con ardor a Alois, su vasallo menos fiel, su vasallo más proclive a rebelarse. Y el conde Govert Van Dyne siempre obtiene lo que quiere, sin importar como lo obtenga o de qué forma lo haga.

— sabes bien que es pecado y el santo oficio puede procesarte por esto.

—¿acaso me importa?,… sabes bien que a su señoría el obispo no le importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, siempre que pague puntual y rápidamente mis diezmos. Así que no te hagas esperanzas de un proceso, no creo que al obispo oiga los reclamos de un señor rebelde que ha roto todos sus juramentos.

—me das asco.—espetó el margrave Alois

—simplemente cumple con el trato y con tus juramentos —dijo entonces el conde Govert— decide: o me entregas tu virtud, o sino Luxemburgo y Goranno arderán hasta sus cimientos.

No había de otra. Miró a su nueva esposa: era hermosa, era joven, su rostro aun destilaba esa dulce inocencia que lo había enamorado. Pensó en su señorío, en el margraviato de Luxemburgo. Todos lo querían y le apreciaban con respeto, había sido un señor amable y generoso, tal como su padre. Todos los luxemburgueses sentían un enorme aprecio al margrave, quien los trataba con el aprecio de un señor benévolo e indulgente. Y también estaba la independencia del control de Leiden, del tiránico yugo de los Van Dyne, de las sobretasas e impuestos que siempre cobraban sin falta los recaudadores condales, los rapaces esbirros que enriquecían al conde Govert a costa del esfuerzo de los pequeños señores y de sus siervos. Luxemburgo merecía la independencia por la vía pacífica. Su esposa no merecía ser ultrajada por el depravado de Govert Van Dyne, conde de Leiden. El sacrificio valía la pena, si se le miraba de forma práctica.

—aunque sea, desearía despedirme de mi esposa.

—te doy cinco minutos.

Le contaría todo a medias. No quería causar escándalos de ningún tipo. Nadie podría sospechar de las intenciones del conde de Leiden, habían allí miembros seculares y regulares del clero, un maestre teutón y muchos señores vasallos tanto de Estiria como de Leiden. Pero todos le temían al flamenco de ojos verdes y cabellera rubia.

—amor, sabes bien que te amo más que a nada en el mundo, y dios es testigo de lo mucho que te he amado. —le dijo entonces el margrave a su nueva esposa— pero… a veces hay que hacer sacrificios para evitar males peores.

—lo entiendo, me iré con el —le dijo entonces Lily.

—yo seré el que me iré con él. —respondió dolido el chico de ojos color avellana y cabellera rubia— al menos, me queda la tranquilidad de que estarás en buenas manos y estarás a salvo. Te amo, no dudes de eso.

Luego, le besó con ternura, mientras ella lloraba de forma triste. Vash le miró.

—si te atreves a entregarla a ese impío, me olvidaré de todos los juramentos y te mataré con mis manos…

—no la entregaré a Govert, así que quédese usted tranquilo, señor Zwingli. Solo le pido que la proteja, y que si me he de pasar algo, proteja también a mi pueblo —le suplicó entonces el margrave Luxemburgués— si no regreso, usted será el nuevo margrave de Luxemburgo, y señor de todas mis tierras. Lo único que le pido es que sea benévolo con mis siervos, tal como mi padre lo fue con ellos.

Un asentimiento del helvético fue la única respuesta.

—Hora de partir.

Si, era hora de partir. Alois se apeó al corcel negro de Govert, mientras que este, también sube al corcel. Y todos en la habitación notaron algo extraño de por sí: la túnica blanca del margrave, contrastaba con la armadura y la larga capa negra del conde de Leiden. Era algo extraño, pero suponían todos que habían hecho un intercambio y que el margrave se había ofrecido como rehén para que el conde no reclamara su derecho de prima nocte. Otros, en especial el maestre Gilbert, hombre curtido en las vivencias de la guerra, suponían otra cosa: era el margrave Alois, y no la hermana del barón Vash de Goranno, la doncella que el conde de Leiden reclamaba por derecho.

Aun así, el bardo francés miro la escena. Y después de que vasallo y señor saliesen del gran salón, cabalgando juntos en el corcel, se atrevió a tocar estos versos.

_El conde negro reclamando su derecho,_

_Se enfrentó al margrave de níveas vestiduras…_

_Quien ante las lascivas proposiciones del hombre_

_Accedió impotente ante los hechos._

_Y luego reclamando el conde su premio_

_Dijo "ea, he aquí, al margrave de níveas vestiduras…_

_De dulces ojos miel e ímpetu de fuego,_

_Quien sustituyó a su amada doncella_

_Para que no cayera en mis sucios juegos"…_

**Unas cuantas horas más tarde, en Leiden…**

El viaje había sido largo y en cierto modo agotador. Alois se sentía indefenso, molesto y sucio, a pesar de que aún no había pasado nada. Govert cabalgaba junto con Alois, mirando hacia al frente, aunque era algo incómodo para el luxemburgués cabalgar junto con su señor, en el mismo caballo.

Se sentía indefenso ante la robusta constitución del conde Govert. No era para menos: ya desde edades tempranas, el heredero al condado de Leiden había demostrado una virtud nata para los negocios y la guerra. Lo había demostrado en las largas batallas contra los Edelstein de Estiria: el sitio de Appenzell, en la batalla del rio Bree, inclusive en la sangrienta batalla de Kappelsberg, en la que los dos grandes señores de Estiria y Leiden habían perdido la vida, y cuyo resultado hasta el momento era incierto. Naturalmente, el margraviato de Luxemburgo no había hecho parte en la batalla, cosa que le reprochó el nuevo conde al margrave Ricard, quien planificaba con todo cuidado la liberación de sus juramentos a través de la política matrimonial de unirse a la principal casa vasalla del ducado de Estiria.

Pero todo eso estaba en el pasado. El margrave Ricard estaba muerto y sepultado en su sepulcro de la abadía de nuestra señora del valle, en Luxemburgo, y el nuevo margrave estaba en sus manos. Ya estaba solucionado el aspecto político, solo faltaba tomar por suyo a Alois y a fin de cuentas, todo estaba arreglado.

Era ya de noche, clara y prístina, sin asomo de nubes. El cielo revelaba su bóveda de constelaciones y estrellas, la luna con su plateado brillo iluminaba el camino real. Leiden se alzaba con sus muros inexpugnables, las torres y agujas de su catedral, las dos monolíticas edificaciones que sobresalían de entre la marea de casas que rodeaban la ciudad: el palacio condal y el ayuntamiento.

—Quien vive! —gritó el guarda de la ciudad.

—su señoría el conde, quien ha reclamado su derecho de Prima Nocte. —proclamó el banderizo a vivas voces.

—y decidme, ¿quién ha sido la afortunada doncella que ha de ser desflorada por su señoría el conde?…

Govert, con fuerte y robusta voz, y para provocar más la ira de Alois proclamó a voz en cuello.

— mi fiel vasallo, el margrave Alois de Luxemburgo, de la casa de Becquerel, quien se ha ofrecido para reemplazar a su doncella esposa, para que le dé calor a mi lecho.

Risas sonoras se oyeron entre los escoltas y el guarda de la ciudad.

—entrad entonces señoría, y que dios nuestro señor y la santísima virgen os guarden y os favorezcan—proclamó el guarda de la ciudad, para luego ordenar a los porteros— abridle la puerta a su señoría el conde, quien viene a reclamar la virtud del hermoso margrave.

Y en medio de escarnios y burlas de los soldados, margrave y conde entraron a la ciudad. Alois estaba enojado a rabiar con las burlas de la soldadesca y no era para menos. Era como ser exhibido como un trofeo de cacería, un vulgar pedazo de carne listo para ser vendido y consumido. Intentó pensar en su esposa, en su gente, en el futuro del margraviato. Si la virtud de su esposa y la independencia de Luxemburgo dependían de pasar la noche con el conde, lo haría con todo el gusto.

Llegaron al palacio. El flamenco de cabellos dorados se bajó primero, luego, ayudó a descender al luxemburgués de ojos color avellana. Los dos ingresaron al vestíbulo, que se revelaba majestuoso con su gótica magnificencia, la doble escalera, los ventanales enormes del edificio, el vitral de vivos colores con el escudo nobiliario de la casa de Van Dyne.

—señoría, su hermana está en el castillo de Stroperszoon, con la duquesa Elissabeta.

La hermana del conde de Leiden, Emma Van Dyne, vizcondesa de Stroperszoon era una conocida cercana de Alois. Muchas veces ella cenaba en su casa, era de amable compañía. Le sorprendía que sirviese de espía para su propio hermano.

— no me diga, ¿me ha enviado algún informe?

—por el momento no, señoría. —le dijo el consejero— pero ha llegado una comunicación del legado apostólico y del embajador inglés en Leiden, Lord Kirkland…

—no me interesan las habladurías del inglés cejudo y del legado apostólico. —recriminó el neerlandés— no quiero que nadie me interrumpa bajo ningún motivo: proporcionadle al margrave Alois ropas nuevas, y preparadle un baño. También algo de comer, no podemos desatender a nuestro invitado.

Alois estaba molesto. Pero aun así, parecía que el conde se estaba comportando demasiado amable, para habérselo llevado literalmente por la fuerza.

—como usted disponga, señoría —el consejero hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Luego, el neerlandés miró de arriba hacia abajo al luxemburgués. No quería esperar tanto, pero reglas son reglas: debe observarse la decencia, y a pesar de todo no quiere hacer sentir mal al doncel margrave. Pero ese enojo que a Alois le rodeaba, le atraía por sobremanera. Hacía las cosas más interesantes.

Lo llevan al cuarto asignado. Apenas han encendido el fuego en la chimenea. Los sirvientes han preparado una cuba con agua caliente y algunas esencias aromáticas traídas de Asia. Solo el conde de Leiden puede permitirse ese tipo de lujos.

Se desnuda, mientras entra al interior de la improvisada tina. El agua caliente sirve como un bálsamo relajante a todas sus preocupaciones. Las sales aromáticas al menos pueden servir de algo, parecen alivianar la tensión del instante. Mientras tanto, escondido detrás de una celosía estaba Govert, espiando, saboreando el momento, deleitándose con la esbelta y delineada silueta de su vasallo. Ansiaba tenerlo para sí, poseerlo, degustar ese dulce y hermoso cuerpo para él solo, jamás compartirlo con nadie.

—como pude llegar a esto, dios santo —exclamó Alois.

Consideró que era el tiempo suficiente, por lo que se levantó de la cuba. Algo de agua se derramó en las losas de piedra del piso, por lo que se hacía un poco peligroso caminar. Sin embargo, consiguió sostenerse, y con pasos cortos buscó una túnica o algo para cubrirse, encontrándose con un prístino camisón blanco de lino.

Govert ya no lo puede soportar. Ese deseo amordazado quiere desatarse en ese instante. Quiere saciar sus apetitos carnales con el margrave Luxemburgués.

—su señoría el conde le espera en sus aposentos —le dijo entonces un criado que acababa de ingresar a la habitación.

Asiente. Sabe que ha llegado el momento. Pero algo tiene que asegurarse: la independencia de sus tierras. Afortunadamente hay algo de tinta y papel, rápidamente toma la pluma y el papel, y empieza a preparar un acta de compromiso entre Leiden y Luxemburgo. Naturalmente obviaría todo lo que sucedería esa noche, pero por lo demás era un documento en el que Leiden, a través del conde Van Dyne, se comprometía a respetar la independencia unilateral del margraviato de Luxemburgo, por lo que esta provincia quedaba libre de todos los gravámenes y juramentos de vasallaje, siendo unilateralmente independiente.

Apresuradamente enrolló el papel, y lo escondió entre las mangas de camisón. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia los aposentos del conde Van Dyne.

**En los aposentos del conde…**

La única luz de la habitación era proyectada por la chimenea, que estaba encendida. Las ventanas, hechas en paneles de vidrio y traídas desde Ámsterdam, estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando entrar la fresca brisa de la noche. El conde estaba de pie, desnudo, mirando al fuego, cual escultura griega de la antigüedad, en espera del amante ocasional.

Alois hace su ingreso. Usa el camisón de lino, pero siente el frío nocturno que se escurre por la ventana. Tiembla un poco, pero hace acopio de valor. Piensa en su esposa, en su propia gente, en la futura independencia si el conde accede. Solo tiene que presentar el documento, hacerlo firmar y listo. El conde de Leiden podría hacer lo que le placiera con él.

Pero aun así, algo se movió en su interior al ver la espléndida desnudez de su señor. Con o sin armadura, destilaba magnificencia. Con la armadura negra, inspiraba temor y sumisión entre vasallos y siervos. En túnica de gala, demostraba ser un gran señor feudal, la grandiosidad magnífica del conde de Leiden. Pero desnudo, en su estado natural, despojado de toda autoridad de gran señor feudal cobraba una dimensión distinta. Era como si dios mismo le hubiese dedicado tiempo a esculpir cada musculo, cada tendón, cada centímetro de piel, cada proporción de aquel cuerpo perfecto, de aquella perfección casi divina que acompañaba al conde Govert de Leiden.

No parecía ser un ser humano cualquiera. Su musculatura bien definida, sus espaldas anchas, el magnífico porte que lo rodeaba en ese instante,… amén de otras cosas en las que la divina providencia lo había favorecido mucho… parecía que aquel hombre rozaba entre lo divino y lo humano.

La estancia era enorme. La distancia entre el gran señor y el vasallo estaba franqueada por un muro llamado cortesía, sumisión y deber. A Govert le enfermaba la sumisión enfermiza de todos los sirvientes, de los vasallos, de los miembros del clero, de los mismos embajadores en su corte de Leiden. La rebeldía de Alois le atraía, a pesar de que había accedido a todo aquello, no lo hizo de forma voluntaria: todo fue por obra del chantaje. Notó su ira cuando fue víctima del escarnio en las puertas de la ciudad. Y también estaba esa rabia inmensa que le producía estar en esa posición, sumiso. A pesar de estar ahí, agachado, sumiso y obediente, notaba ese brillo de rabia e impotencia en sus ojos color avellana. Y eso lo hacía excitar aún más.

—vamos, no deberías tener miedo.

—antes que nada, hay que cumplir con los deberes.

Sacó el documento. El neerlandés resopló de hastío, no quería convertir un momento de placer en un simple formalismo legal. Alois quería garantizar al menos que todo lo que pactaron en el banquete fuera cumplido. Govert, simplemente quería disfrutar del cuerpo y trasero del doncel margrave luxemburgués.

Decidido, el gran señor feudal, el conde de Leiden decidió recaer en su pobre vasallo todo el peso de su autoridad. Se acercó hacia él. Era notoria la disparidad en la estatura de ambos, el conde era dos palmos más alto que el margrave. Y eso al margrave se le hacía incómodo, pues lo hacía sentir más vulnerable.

—sabes, siempre te he deseado, pero no encontraba la forma de tenerte.

—pues pudo haber buscado a otro, señoría —le dijo entonces Alois de forma cortante.

Lo acerca hacia sí. Alois siente el palpitar de su corazón, la erección cada vez más evidente del augusto miembro del conde,… el deseo que empieza a aflorar de forma paulatina.

—sabía bien que te casarías, que buscarías librarte de tus juramentos a través de un aliado fuerte… escogiste a Zwingli, a fin de cuentas el señorío de Goranno provee a Estiria de carbón, de trigo y cebada, de ovejas y también de hombres para la guerra.

Alois evadió la mirada. Govert sabía claramente sus intenciones.

—no importa, el trato se había hecho entre el barón Vash y mi padre, a quien dios guarde y proteja. —dijo entonces el luxemburgués a la defensiva— yo acepté de forma libre, aunque también había considerado casarme con la vizcondesa Emma.

—¿mi hermana?, por dios… ella simplemente es como yo, no le gustan las cosas del común. Me ha servido de espía en la corte de Estiria, como dama de compañía de Elissabeta Herdévary, la esposa del duque de Estiria. Y me ha dicho muchas cosas interesantes de ti…

—¿qué?

Le cortó con un beso, apasionado y dulce. No era hecho de una forma ruda, sino amable y ansiosa, como si fuese el amante de toda su vida.

—no hablemos de política, ni de nada que tenga que ver con todo este maldito juego de poderes. —le dice el neerlandés de ojos verde esmeralda— te deseo y tú lo sabes, y sé que desde el momento en el que entraste a esta habitación tú también me deseaste.

No sabe que responder. Suavemente, entre delicadas caricias le desamarra los cordones del camisón. Por alguna razón no puede pensar en ese momento en Lily, su esposa quien devotamente le esperaba en el castillo de su cuñado. No puede pensar en ese momento en los intereses políticos alrededor de la independencia de su señorío. No puede pensar en los juramentos de lealtad que lo sujetan a los caprichos del conde de Leiden.

El camisón cae al piso. Ya está a disposición libre de Govert.

Simplemente se dejan llevar por el placer. Los dos están despojados de sus identidades, de aquellas etiquetas de señor y de vasallo. Simplemente son dos hombres, que se entregan al momento de pasión, a la sublime e ilícita pasión pecaminosa que se vive una sola vez, cuando la virtud parece esfumarse en un soplo, en un torrente de inmenso y exquisito placer.

El lecho está dispuesto para tal fin. Alois se acuesta de forma dócil en la cama, Govert revela una faceta algo oculta: la faceta de un buen caballero. Era extraño, pero el margrave creía que todo aquel encuentro sería traumático, que sería algo ultrajante y degradante. En cierto modo no lo era: todo era en ese momento caricias, besos, abrazos, demostraciones de aquella pasión contenida del neerlandés hacia el vasallo siempre hostil.

Sabía que era la primer vez de Alois… así que tendría que hacer lo que hacía siempre en esos casos. Ya tenía algo de experiencia previa, pues no era la primer vez que reclamaba el derecho de pernada, pero era su primer vez con un hombre. Le abrió un poco las piernas, lo cual fue un poco doloroso para el Luxemburgués: no es que fuera tan sensible que digamos. Aun así, se aprestó a ensanchar un poco el espacio en la retaguardia virgen, primero con un dedo, luego con dos. Eran audibles los gemidos y ronroneos del joven margrave cada vez que las falanges del conde entraban y salían de su retaguardia, naturalmente con cierta lentitud y dedicación, mientras de forma simultánea le estimulaba, bien fuese con la otra mano, bien fuese con la boca y la lengua.

Considerado oportuno el momento, se preparan para el momento.

—después de esto —dijo entonces Govert, antes de penetrarlo— las cosas serán distintas. Ya no seré tu señor, y tú ya no serás mi vasallo. Nos perteneceremos el uno al otro, como uno solo sin importar lo que digan los demás… porque yo seré tuyo, y tú serás mío para siempre, y no habrá nada ni nadie que cambie eso.

—sea.

Una primer estocada. Naturalmente, y siendo la primera vez de Alois, fue realmente dolorosa. Las lágrimas de dolor salieron de sus ojos, mientras intentaba acostumbrarse al miembro de Govert, que ya de por sí era de tamaño considerable. El primer vaivén fue lento, acompañado naturalmente por tenues hilillos de sangre que se escurrían por entre los glúteos del luxemburgués. Este, aferrado a los almohadones, resistía con coraje aquel ariete que horadaba con fuerza su intimidad, mientras el neerlandés le embestía con lentitud y cautela, estimulándolo y acariciándolo al mismo tiempo, en medio de aquellas sensaciones tan satisfactorias, y a la vez tan nuevas: la estrechez manifiesta de aquella cavidad, la expresión llorosa y algo excitada del amante de turno, el tono rosáceo de sus mejillas, los gemidos de dolor y placer. Todo ese instante tan placentero, tan exquisito, tan delicioso y esperado por él en años. El ritmo empieza a subir, las quejas de dolor son reemplazadas por gemidos de placer.

Cambian de postura, ahora Govert está recostado. Alois está en una postura tal vez muy dominante. Como si fuese una silla de montar, lo cabalga con brío salvaje y desenfrenado, logrando tal vez sensaciones nuevas para ambos. Ya no le parece tan malo como antes, la sensación ciertamente le empieza a agradar,… y especialmente la expresión del señor feudal neerlandés, que parece sonreír frente a la posición dominante que ha asumido su vasallo.

Prontamente, siguieron en aquel delirante frenesí, entregándose mutuamente a los delirios y placeres de la carne. Ya no les importaba nada: al diablo Vash y el compromiso con Goranno, al diablo el margraviato, al diablo el duque de Estiria, al diablo Leiden, al diablo la memoria de su padre, al diablo con todos y con todo.

Solo le importaba una cosa: que ese momento, que ese instante jamás acabara.

Ha llegado el instante esperado. Siente el torrente, un trepidante remezón que le es inevitable sentir. Govert se aferra a Alois, fundiéndose en un abrazo ansioso, sintiendo como su propia simiente se descarga en el interior de su amante, en medio de un placer infinitamente exquisito y delicioso, un instante de gloria casi celestial que parece sentir también el luxemburgués, quien frente a lo sucedido, parece reaccionar complacido, mirando la expresión de dionisiaca felicidad del sudoroso y espléndido protomacho holandés que le posee. Prontamente, también llega al clímax: su simiente sale despedida con fuerza brutal, escurriéndose por entre su pecho, mientras que la simiente del flamenco se derramaba por entre su intimidad, tibia, viscosa y abundante.

Y aquella sensación era de por sí deliciosa y exultante.

**Ya por la mañana…**

Todo al parecer ha terminado. Los dos están cansados, durmiendo en el lecho. Las luces del día se escurrían por entre las ventanas de la habitación, revelando las figuras desnudas de dos hombres. Alois se levanta con algo de pereza, cojea un poco, no está acostumbrado a semejante trajín.

Mira entonces a Govert. Está dormido, recostado boca abajo, medio cubierto por la sábana de la cama. Los dorados rayos del sol parecen iluminar su cuerpo y su cabello, como una pálida estatua de mármol de un dios en reposo. Es extraño, pero pareciera que detrás de aquella fría faceta de gran señor se esconde un amante ansioso, un hombre que ama y que desea ser amado sin tapujos, sin restricciones de ninguna clase, sin convencionalismos ni estereotipos.

Después de todo eso, de aquella inolvidable noche, Alois empieza a ver las cosas de un modo distinto. Era extraño: pero ansiaba tal vez rebelarse contra los convencionalismos de la sociedad, dejar ese maldito título de margrave, vivir la vida intensamente, amar con locura demente y entregarse con pasión delirante.

Pero sabe que no puede. Primero, porque tiene un deber. Segundo, porque le es ilícito amar un hombre, sabe bien que si el santo oficio se entera, pedirán que sea quemado en la hoguera, y no habrán florines, ni títulos, ni influencias que valgan. Tercero, y tal vez muy importante: está casado. Y a pesar de que quiere a Lily, era extraño, pero Govert también había abierto un pequeño resquicio en su corazón.

Lo estaba empezando a amar.

Pero las cosas, era mejor dejarlas así. Antes de salir, miró en el piso: era el acta de compromiso. Después de esa noche, muchas cosas habían cambiado: entonces, ¿Qué efectos tendría en Govert ese papel?... ya no importaba.

Decidido, lo lanzó a la chimenea. Y mirándolo atentamente, mientras el documento se consumía entre las ascuas y rescoldos del fuego de la noche pasada, reflexionaba: ¿podría amarlo?. Tal vez, pero era consciente de que todo aquello jamás volvería a repetirse.

Había sido su primer vez. Su _prima nocte__**. **_

Y por mucho tiempo que pase, la primera vez jamás se olvida.

**FIN**.

1 Adivinen quien es el Bardo.. bueno, es obvio, el bardo es Francia.


End file.
